The Ghost In-Training
by Pana-sule
Summary: Looking after a kid who can use ghosts powers is one thing, but add in looking after a full ghost to train said kid into the mix...Who knows what can happen in the town of Amity Park. Hopefully a little boy's care-taker can keep him and her new room-mate safe from ghosts and ghost-hunters. So please be nice, Rated M for safety reasons. Genres-Family/Hurt/Comfort/Friendship


_**Disclaimer: **__Hello everyone, first of all I AM SO SORRY for the lack of updates to my stories. I have been busy and I just keep forgetting to type them up. My brain keeps coming up with different story ideas so it's hard to just pick one and type just the one story. _

_Anyway, this is my very first __**Danny Phantom**__ story and I hope you all like it. This has been beta read by my dear friend so there should be no mistakes in it._

_**I DO NOT OWN **__**DANNY PHANTOM**__**! **_

_The only two things I DO own in this are my two OCs (Fiona Nora and Adam) and the plot of this story, ok? F.Y.I. this takes place awhile after the show ends._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

It was a normal sunny (slowly becoming night) day in Amity Park, a small town that has gained a lot of ghost activity in the past 2 years. But today, something was off in the town; it appeared that time had stopped. Then a blue portal flashed open in the middle of the sidewalk in front of a building. Two figures emerged from it before the portal closed behind them.

?#1: And why are we here in my old hometown?

?#2: We're here to visit an old friend of mine and I can't leave you in my home alone.

?#1: *sighs* Point taken….again.

They floated and fazed into the housing building next to them and saw that they entered the living room.

?#2: Time in.

There was a haze-like effect around the two as time began to move forward again and they heard yelling coming their way. Next thing they see is a young red (almost auburn colored) haired boy laughing while running past them. Then they saw a young honey-blond haired woman chasing after the boy while holding a water-gun.

Young Boy: You can't catch me !

Young Woman: I will this time kid! Wa-wait you're heading right for a…!

Before she could finish her sentence, the boy fazed right through the wall that he was running at and the woman stopped running when she saw that.

Young Woman: *laughs softly* Dang that kid, always one step ahead of me. Hm? *turns around and sees the two figures* Well well, never thought I would ever see you any time soon. How ya been Clockwork? *walks over to him*

The figure or ghost rather, known as Clockwork just smiled at her before replying.

Clockwork: Same old, same old. Watching time go by and fixing time related things. And having to deal with the Observants, *sighs* nothing new to put it simply. *hugs her when she stands in front of him* How have the two of you been?

Young Woman: *returns the hug* Do you really have to ask that when you can see into the time stream, Clockwork? Anyway, it's good to know that you haven't changed these past few months. *they end the hug and she calls over her shoulder* Yo, Adam, we got guests and they're the ghost kind.

The same boy from before fazed through the wall again and walked over to them. The boy named Adam, smiled at them and stands next to .

Adam: Hello Clockwork, nice to see you again. *looks from Clockwork to the ghost next to him* Who's this guy, is he a friend of yours?

Dan: No, I'm not his 'friend'. *sighs* My name is Dan Phantom, evil ghost from an alternate future that no longer exists.

Young Woman: I hope I don't have to worry about him *points at Dan* attacking anyone in town, Clockwork.

Clockwork: He is the reason for my visit today and if he agrees to my deal then no one would worry about it if he does that.

Adam: *floats away from them and goes into the kitchen* Yup, grown-ups talking and time to be in the kitchen. I'll start making dinner .

Young Woman: Thanks Adam. So, what's your deal then?

Clockwork: *turns to face Dan* Adam needs a mentor to help him understand and control his ghost powers and I know that you can help him, Dan Phantom. Plus, if you agree to this, you won't go back into the Thermos.

Dan: *point at * What does she get out of this deal of yours Clockwork?

Young Woman: What I get from this is someone who can teach Adam the things I can't and another person that he can trust besides me. Ya know, in case the unthinkable happens.

Dan sat down on a nearby sofa and thought about the deal for a few minutes while Clockwork went to the kitchen and kept an eye on Adam.

Dan: *sighs and looks at * Fine, I'll do it. Beats the alternate option. What's your name anyway, the boy called you ' ' earlier.

Fiona: I'm Fiona Nora, Adams guardian and old friend to Clockwork. Come on, let's go see what Adam cooked up.

The two walked to the kitchen and saw that the table was set up. Fiona went to help Adam place dinner on the table while the Master of Time talked to Dan.

Clockwork: Have you decided on your answer?

Dan: *looks annoyed at him* Fine, I agree to your deal. Because: A) You would put me back in the thermos. B) You'll erase me from existence. C) Tell my younger self, Danny, where I am. or D) All of the above.

Clockwork: True, which means I know that you won't cause trouble for Fiona and Adam. *opens a time portal* Now, I have other matters to look into.

Clockwork and the portal disappear as Fiona and Adam sat at the table with dinner ready.

Dan: *sits at the table with them* Clockwork had to leave. *looks over at Adam* So…what are you able to do?

Adam: Float, fly, go through walls and other objects, and go intangable.

Fiona: It's 'intangible' with an 'I' where the second 'a' is. Just switch the two and ya got it right.

Adam: *laughs* Oh right, that word. That's all I can do.

Dan: *looks from Adam to Fiona in shock* Just how old is this kid?!

Fiona: *sips her coffee* He's 10 years old and a naturally born Halfa.

Dan: Hm, 4 years younger then I was when I got them. *looks at her confused* What do you mean by that?

Fiona: Adam became a Halfa by natural causes.

Adam: There was an ac-ci-dent and I was in a kuma.

Fiona: Coma dear. He woke up 2 years ago and we met at the hospital he was in.

Adam: I didn't have any relatives and Ms. Nora visited me every day. Then she asked me if I wanted to live with her. I then met Clockwork after living a month with . That guy loves being cryptic when he talks to ya.

Dan: *nods* And here you are kid. Well, atleast I know what to work with.

Fiona: Great you can start teaching him tomorrow since he doesn't start school till Monday. *smiles and looks at Adam* That sound ok for you?

Adam: *nods* Yeah, I don't mind at all. Besides it would be nice to practice my ghost powers without the Fentons trying to get me.

Fiona and Adam didn't notice that Dan flinched at the mention of the Fentons and tried to seem as calm as possible. After dinner, Adam went to his room to sleep while Fiona washed the dishes. Once that was done, she walked to living room where Dan was sitting on the same sofa from before.

Fiona: Do you have a human form you can use while you're out of my home?

Dan: *nods before smirking at her* I can, but where would the fun be in that?

Fiona: Getting in trouble with Clockwork for one. And then having your younger self find you and I think you know what would happen from there. *yawns* Anyway, see ya tomorrow.

It would have crossed his mind to leave the house and find Danny to make his future (Dans future) happen, but all that time spent in the thermos made him realize something. The future where Danny becomes an evil ghost no longer exists thanks to the meddling of Clockwork and him popping into the picture. Dan accepted that fact during his imprisonment and figured that Clockwork, him being the annoying know-it-all time master ghost that he is, had known about it all along even before he made the deal.

Dan: *sighs as he lies back on the sofa* But, it's like they say, old habits are hard to break.

***The next day- At Fionas home***

Fiona had woken up before Adam did as usual, but when she saw who was asleep on her sofa as she made her way down stairs. Fiona remembered what had happened the day before; she walked over to him and shook his shoulder to wake him up. Dan groans as he sits up and blinks while his eyes adjust to the light. He looked up and saw Fiona standing next to him.

Dan: *yawns* What time is it? *notices Fionas tank-top and smirks* If you bend down any more, I could end up seeing down your shirt.

Fiona: *walks to the kitchen* It's half past 9 AM, go wake up Adam for me. You'll know which room he has by the door signs.

He grumbled as he got off the sofa and floated up to the 2nd floor to find the young boys room. Once Dan found it, he fazed through the door and saw the opposite of what a kids room was like. Yeah, it had things that all kids had in their rooms like: coloring books, toys, and some dirty clothes on the floor. But, some parts of the room were organized, which reminded Dan of how his old sister, Jazz, would have her room like.

Stopping that train of thought, Dan made his way over to Adams bedside and gently shook the boys shoulder for him to wake up.

Adam: *rolls over to his left side* Far too early , just 5 more minutes.

Dan: *pulls the sheets off Adam* Nice guess, but wrong person kid so get out of bed.

Once Dan saw the kid walk to his dresser after getting out of bed, he fazed out of the room and made his way to the kitchen doorway.

Dan: The kid's awake, I'll be outside in the front. *walks to the front door*

Fiona: *calls over her shoulder* Don't forget to disguise yourself!

***5 minutes earlier- outside of Fionas house***

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were walking down the sidewalk talking about random things as they made their way towards school. When a light-blue mist (Danny's ghost sense) left Danny's mouth.

Danny: Great, just what I need right now. *he said sarcastically while groaning*

Tucker: *shrugs* It's probably just the Box Ghost or something.

Then they saw someone leave their house and realized it was not anyone they had seen around town before. The person was a male that looked to be in early/mid 20's with an average body build to him, if the person played sports or worked out. He wore a white short-sleeved shirt with a black vest over it, normal blue jeans and he wore black boots. His hair reached to his shoulder blades, but it was tied at the nape of his neck. He had bangs on the front and sides of his face, but they were still able to see that his eyes were red.

Sam: Huh, never seen him around town before. Must have moved here, what you think Danny?

She looked at her friend, but saw that he was walking towards the older man they saw.

Tucker: *sighs* He's gonna get in trouble, isn't he?

Sam: Yeah, come on let's go after him.

Sam and Tucker followed Danny right as he stops in front of the man.

Dan: *looks at Danny annoyed* What do you want kid? You lost or something?

Danny: Never seen you around town before, did you move here or something?

Dan just looked at his younger self and saw what Clockwork was talking about from one of their conversations when he was still in the thermos. The Danny in front of him was different from the one he had met back then, this Danny looked somewhat older but still had that something that he himself gave up all those years ago.

Then he saw Tucker and Sam stand on either side of Danny did he understand fully what the younger Halfa had, Danny still has the support of his friends and sister. Danny still had the drive and motivation to his protect his family, friends, and everyone who lives in Amity Park.

'_He's learned to accept both sides of himself.'_-Dan

Dan: *sighs and looks at them calmly* I use to live here but I had to leave due to…family reasons. And felt that now would be a good time to come back.

Sam: *curiously asks* And you're staying at place, why?

Dan: *raises an eyebrow* You three are a curious bunch, aren't you? But you probably won't leave me alone till I've answered your questions, right?

The three teens nod their heads and wait for him to reply. While they waited, Danny felt that he had met this guy before but couldn't remember when it was. _'I'll have to talk to Sam and Tucker about this later.'_ Danny thought to himself right as the older man started talking again.

Dan: A mutual friend worked out a deal for us. She lets me stay at her place and I just have to look after her kid.

Before they could question him, the front door opened and Dan turned to see that it was Fiona standing there along with Adam right by her leg. Fiona looks at the 3 teenagers after patting Adam on his head.

Fiona: You do know that you're late for school, right? *smiles and winks at them* Just tell your teacher that you were helping me and lost track of time.

The 3 teens said their 'thanks' and 'goodbyes' while they ran to school, leaving the 2 adults and kid there. Dan felt something grab his pant leg and looked to see that Adam had moved to where he was before his gazed back at Fiona.

Dan: Noisy kids…..So, when do you want us back by?

Fiona: *talks over her shoulder while walking back into her home* Oh, around 4 or 5 PM. I gave Adam some money so you two can eat somewhere. Hope you two have fun and please don't blow anything up Dan.

Once he saw that Fiona had closed the front door, he held Adams hand in his and they walked down the sidewalk in silence. A few minutes later, they arrived at the park and walked around till they sat at a bench.

Dan: Thought it would be better if we talked before I start to teach you anything…So, what do you think of Nora? Anything I should watch out for or any lines not to cross with her?

Adam: is really nice and caring, but she can be mean when she needs to be. She worries about me too sometimes, even more so when ghosts show up around town.

Dan: *nods* That's understandable kid. And let me guess, sometimes you have no control of your powers?

Adam: *looks at Dan in shock* Yeah! That does happen to me, but… how did you know, aren't you a full ghost like Clockwork?

Dan shifted his gaze to the side as he got lost within his thoughts; he wasn't going to yell at the kid. But he wasn't going to tell the whole story either, well, maybe when the kid was older he might answer that question. He then looked at a nearby fountain before answering Adams question.

Dan: I wasn't always like this as you see me now. You recall that I'm from an alternate future, right? Do you know about Danny Phantom as well?

Adam: Yeah I do on both questions. Even about Vlad being the Wisconsin Ghost too.

Dan: If Danny had cheated on the C.A.T.s, his family and friends would have died resulting in him staying with Vlad Masters. Dannys ghost half tried to over shadow Vlads and….I happened. *looks at Adam* Listen kid, I'm not gonna tell you any more then that. Atleast until you're older or something.

Adam: You're Dannys older self, huh, well I do see some characteristics that you both share. So, he had trouble with his powers too.

Dan: Yeah, he did but now that my life is no longer the future that he would have. His powers are different from mine.

Adam wanted to ask more about Dans life, but he could tell that the older man wasn't very comfortable talking about it. Even more so since a kid was asking the questions, so Adam changed the topic of conversation. Not realizing by doing that, he helped Dan lose his train of thought on what he did after the Danny from his time split them apart.

Adam: *moves so that he is facing Dan* So, what's the first thing you're gonna teach me?

Dan: How to go into your Ghost Form. Once you master that, then everything else would be easier to learn till it becomes second nature. Well, till you learn a new ghost power or something along those lines. *stands up* Come on, let's look for a spot where no one can see us.

Adam gets off the bench and follows Dan till they reach a secluded spot in the park. Dan sits five feet away from Adam.

Dan: I taught myself on how to use my ghost powers, so maybe what I figured out might help you. First things first, getting you into your Ghost Form. Once you find out how to do that and stay in that form for long periods of time, then you can learn other things.

Adam: But, how does 'going ghost' help me control my ghost powers?

Dan: In your 'Ghost Form', you can use your powers more easily then you would when you're human. When you're a ghost these things are second nature to us and we don't have trouble with it.

Adam: *nods in understanding* And as a Halfa, things are different for me. So, how do I trigger the change from human to ghost?

Dan: And that's where things get tricky. *thinks for a few moments* Close your eyes and try to find your ghost core. Every ghost has a core that has an element, but we'll get more in detail about that another time. That's where your powers come from, if you can tap into it then it should happen. Now, since you're younger then I was, don't force it and let the change happen.

Adam nodded and closed his eyes while trying to find the ghost core that Dan was talking about, as he stood there in front of him.

Adam: Well, I found it but…..I just can't seem to connect with it.

Dan moved closer to the kid and placed his left hand on his (Adams) chest, and tried to help the kid out. Adam then felt his ghost core slowly but surely connect with him and Dan removed his hand from Adams chest.

Dan: Well….Open your eyes kid.

He did just that and looked at Dan in confusion till he saw from the corner of his eye.

Adam: What the…? *grabs part of his hair and moves it into his eyesight* MY HAIRS WHITE! *looks at Dan* IT'S WHITE LIKE YOURS!

Dan: *shakes his head no* Nah, it's more like a pale-yellow then white. Oh and your eyes are red like mine. Anyway, you felt how the connection happened. Let's see how long it takes before it disconnects.

So for the next 10 minutes, Adam was getting use to his ghost form and relearning how his powers worked. But without warning, Adam changed back into a human and thankfully he was standing on the ground when it happened. He and Dan sat under the shade of a tree and Adam answered some of Dan's questions the best he could.

Dan: *eyes widen in surprise* Vlad….that cheese head was Mayor?! Damnit, now I'm starting to feel sorry for Danny!

Adam: Yeah, but after what happened with the Dis-Asteriod, *sighs* yeah I know the name's not that very creative. Anyway, after that happened everyone in town found out that the local Ghost Kid was really Danny Fenton. And that Vlad Masters was Vlad Plasmius a.k.a-the Wisconsin Ghost.

They then heard a small grumbling sound, Dan looked at Adam and saw that the kid was looking away from him with a light blush on his face.

Dan: *chuckles and stands up* Come on kid, let's go get lunch or something.

Adam: I know a place that we both know, although you might not like it.

Dan: Won't know till we get there kid.

***Few minutes later***

He was slightly regretting letting Adam pick the place, since Dan now found himself sitting in a booth with the little kid. In, of all places, the last place he would have liked to be in… 'The Nasty Burger'. Adam finishes his first burger and moves on to the second one, while Dan sits across from him.

Dan: You sure do eat a lot for a 10-year old. *shrugs* Then again, so did I when I first got ghost powers for the first few days.

Adam: *swallows* Because your body burns more calories to make up for the energy you use? *drinks some soda*

Dan: *nods* You catch on quick kid. This teaching thing isn't gonna be so bad.

Adam: *looks off to the left* You spoke too soon Dan, cause three people just walked in. That you're not gonna like.

Dan looked to where Adam was pointing at and the kid was right, he didn't like what he saw. It was Danny, Sam, and Tucker that walked in, they were talking about something (Mostly Dannys unease that he knew Dan from somewhere) till the three of them saw Dan and Adam. The latter waving at them and taping the table, they figured that the kid was telling them to sit with them.

(_**Note:**_ Sam and Tucker are on Adams left and right, while Danny is sitting next to Dan.)

Tucker: So, what's your name little guy?

Adam: It's Adam *points at Dan* and he's Dan, he's Ms. Noras roommate.

Danny: *confused* Ms. Nora?

Dan: The woman you three saw this morning on your way to school. That was Nora.

Adam: Well, her full name is Fiona Nora, but we like to call her by her last name.

Danny: So wait, Ms. Nora isn't your mother or sister?

Adam: No, she took me in about 2 years ago after my parents died. We moved here to Amity Park a few months ago, if I recall correctly it was a few days before that ghost plant attack.

Adam didn't notice that the last part of his statement caused the three teens to twitch, but it didn't go unnoticed by Dan.

Tucker: So anyway, how do you like it here so far?

Adam: *smiles* It's interesting living here, what with all the paranormal activity.

Sam: *laughs* You're pretty smart for a kid your age.

Adam: Thank you miss, but I'll still just a kid like you said. So, I forget things of don't say words right.

Sam: Understandable, *looks at Dan* What about you? Have you gotten use to the town yet Dan?

Dan: *shrugs* Things around here are the same from what I remember. Expect for the ghost popping up, but I'll get use to it.

Then they heard a tune coming from a phone, so Adam took out the cell-phone from the pocket of his hoodie-jacket. He flipped it open and opened the text message before looking up at Dan

Adam: It's from Ms. Nora, she wants us back home now.

Dan: Alright then, let's go kid. *Stands up from the table and waits for Adam* See you three some other time.

Adam: Nice meeting you guys, maybe we can play together on another day.

As the two made their way back home to Noras place, Adam held onto Dans hand.

Dan: What was the message about kid? *looks at Adam*

Adam: It said: 'The Cheese-head is here, need you back now and be careful. Watch out for ghosts.'

Dan: *looks forward and smirks* Well kid, we made it just in time to catch the last part of the show.

As Adam was about to question what he meant, there was a thud sound and he saw what, or rather who, that made it. Followed by Fiona walking out of the house while holding a Katana that he normally saw hanging on the wall.

Fiona: *upset* When the hell are you ever gonna learn and leave me and my family alone?! You wacko cheese-head!

The man that Fiona was yelling at was none other than Vlad Masters (a.k.a Vlad Plasmius, a.k.a the Cheese-head), who was now standing back up and fixing his clothes.

Vlad: Come now Ms. Fiona, that was not very adult of you. *dusts his suit off*

Fiona: Never call me that again! Leave Mr. Masters, before I give your butt another kick.

Vlad: Very well Ms. Nora, but do keep in mind that you can't protect the boy forever.

Fiona: I have friends to help me to look after Adam, friends that I trust with my life. Now get the hell out of here before I run you through with my sword.

Dan and Adam watch Vlad walk away as they move towards Fiona and stop to stand next to her.

Dan: That was interesting to watch, mind explaining as to why he was here?

Fiona: I'll tell ya inside, come on you two.

The two followed her into the house and they sat in the living room.

Fiona: Vlad has been showing up here every few days and asking if he can train Adam. He's been doing this since we moved here a few months ago.

Adam: *looks at Dan* We figured out his pattern to his "visits", but we still don't know how that guy thinks sometimes. *looks over at Fiona* Did you tell him that Dan is training me?

Fiona: Well, I told him that someone was teaching you. Don't need him to know about you just yet, Dan.

Dan: Right, *looks at Adam* why not show her what you learned today kid.

Adam: *nods at Dan then looks at Fiona while smiling* Watch this Ms. Nora!

(_**Note:**_ How Adam changes from ghost to human and vise versa is like how Danny goes ghost.)

Fiona: Oh you look like a mini ma! You're SO cuuuute! *pulls Adam into a hug*

Adam: Waaaa….? I'm not cute. I'm not cute at all! *fazes out of the hug and floats* I'm a big boy Ms. Nora and big boys are. not. cute! *pouts at Fiona*

Fiona: *stares at Adam before squealing and pulling Adam into another hug* Oh Adam, you look so cute whenever you make that face!

Adam: *wriggling in the hug* I am not cute! Let me go please. *looks a bit confused* Wh-why can't I faze out of this?!

Dan: You're still learning how to use your powers while in that form. So, it is to be expected that you can't use them sometimes.

Adam stops struggling and focuses on just fazing his arms out of the hug so that he could hug Fiona back. Dan just sighed and leaned back on the sofa while watching the two. To him, it was like looking at the past he had, but he didn't dwell on that thought for too long. The rest of the day went pretty much normal for them, well, normal by a full ghost, a Halfa, and a human woman's standards that is.

***Somewhere in the Ghost Zone- Clockworks Tower***

Clockwork: And there you have it, *looks behind himself* he's been there a mere day and has done nothing wrong. Care to observe the door now.

Observant#1: You trust that human woman and that young Halfa boy too much Clockwork.

Observant#2: That goes double for that Dan Phantom.

The two Observants then disappear and Clockwork looked back at the main window of the Time Stream to see some still images pop up on it. The last image he sees shows a grave stone during a rain day causing him to become more serious then normal.

Clockwork: And time continues as it should. Let's hope that he makes the right choices for everyone's sake, including his own.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_**AN: **__And that everyone is the first chapter to this Danny Phantom story I got going. Again, I am SO sorry for the lack of updates to my other two stories: Jin of Moon (__**DBZ**__) and An Angels Descender (__**ToS**__). I'll try to update them as often as I can, but only when I'm in the mood to. I just don't have the motivation that I had when I first started them. But, I really want to finish them and I will, since my Beta reader loves to remind me about them. _

_Anyway, reviews are welcome, this story will be about 7-8 chapters long and I have most of it thought out and ready for typing. Hope you all like this, Have a nice day/night._


End file.
